A New Dream
by Mejjec Girlfriend
Summary: Satsuki Miyuki is a new student at Saotome Academy. It has been 12 years since she has last seen her sister, Nanami Haruka, and she is scared to meet her for if she does Nanami might not be the person she dreamed about. On her first day she meets a boy named Kurusu Syo who helps Miyuki fight her fears. What if Nanami isn't who Miyuki thought she was? What are her feelings for Syo?
1. Chapter 1 A New Dream

**A New Dream**

* * *

**A/N:**** Hello people! This is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope it isn't completely crap. I'm not going to continue with the story until I get enough people who says it is actually worth a dime. Words that are in bold and italics in the story are the thoughts of my OC Satsuki Miyuki. I will be giving OC descriptions as my characters role in, so you don't have to go all the way back to a different page to remember what they look like.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. I only own my OC's Satsuki Miyuki and Hinamori Emiko. I also own the story line, but that is it. **

* * *

_**I used to have dreams…When I was young and full of youth… I was naive then…**_

* * *

**OC Description: Satsuki Miyuki: Miyuki is a 16 year old girl. She is the younger sister of the airhead Nanami Haruka. She has long and curly pinkish-red hair that goes down to her mid back. She usually wears her school uniform on school days with a yellow and black plaid scarf and matching yellow and black plaid leg warmers, regular pink and green tennis shoes and to top it off she usually wears a blue sea turtle necklace at all times. Miyuki has a creative mind. She receives commissions for painting landscapes for a little extra money. She also loves to make costumes for plays, but her true passion is the power of song. Miyuki loves to sing songs she composes which is why her biggest dream is to become an idol and a composer.**

* * *

It was a cloudy winter morning and it was flurrying outside when Satsuki Miyuki arrived at Saotome Academy. She had just barely made it into this academy by a point on the entrance exam. Satsuki was on the verge of an anxiety attack. It was the first time in forever that she was with so many people she did not know at one time. It was suffocating.

She was used to having to live in the city, but she had never felt so alone in her life. Her life up until now had consisted of familiar faces, but one best friend, Hinamori Emiko, whom she had to leave to follow her forever longed for dream to go to Saotome Academy to become a famous idol and composer. Her anxiety was mostly coming from the fact that she had not seen her sister Nanami Haruka in 12 years, who had been at the school for a year now.

* * *

**Background**

Many people may ask why their last names are different. After Nanami Haruka was born their mother and father divorce. Her father ran off to America somewhere and her mother was remarried. Soon after the marriage Miyuki was born. Nanami was sent away to her grandmother's house when she was 6 because she was weak and prone to sickness and disease. She was not fit for the city and the doctor said that it would be in their best interest to have her live in the suburbs of the city, the countryside. Miyuki stayed with her mother and her father.

* * *

As Miyuki sat diligently in classroom "A". She wondered what Nanami Haruka would be like. She zoned out looking off into the distance. Her hand gripped a chunk of her soft pinkish-red hair and she held it up to her nose. It smelled of melon since she had washed it this morning. Miyuki smiled to herself, it always felt good to start off a day with a warm shower. She was wearing a long sleeved, black crop top hoody that read "Geek" over her chest. Miyuki wore it over her school uniform since it was cold outside. She had a yellow and black plaid scarf and leg warmers to match the skirt of her uniform. Miyuki also had lime green head phones on that let her listen to her techno remixes that she had created over the years. _**What does Nanami-san look like? Does she have long hair like mine or short hair? Is it the same color? Do we look anything alike at all? Is she nice? Polite? Is she the school bully? **_For all Miyuki knew Nanami could be an evil witch. She wanted to know what her sister had been doing for the past 12 years while she was running errands for her rich father, Nanami's stepfather.

Miyuki was suddenly snapped out of her day dream by someone who was tapping on her shoulder. "Yes?" Miyuki asked as she took off her lime green head phones and turned around. What she saw was a shorter than the average boy with short blonde hair and deadly blue pools for eyes. He wore the navy blue colored school uniform with red and white stripes on the collar. On the right of his shirt was the school emblem. He had the same emblem on the navy blue ribbon around his tan fedora. He scowled at Miyuki,

"Are you deaf or something?! I called your name like five times!" The blonde boy shouted.

"Sorry. I had my headphones on, so obviously I wouldn't be able to HEAR YOU! Wait, nevermind that. How do you know my name, you creep?"

"Nanami-san told me."

"Oh." Miyuki was speechless. _**That means she remembers me, **_Miyuki thought. She was dumbfounded.

"Close your mouth you're catching flies." The hat boy commented. Miyuki had not realized that her jaw had dropped. She closed her mouth abruptly and blushed from embarrassment. It was too early in the morning to be arguing with this jerk.

"You never told me your name." Miyuki said to the Blondie.

" My name is Sy-"

"Syo-Chaaaaan! ~3 " a tall boy around 6 feet with glasses and blond curls ran and dived over her desk to hug who we now know as Syo-kun. Miyuki had jumped a foot and hid behind her chair with only her eyes peeking above it. The boy with glasses was distracted by miyuki and he ran over to her and hugged her to where her feet were lifted from the ground. "Soooo Kawaii!" He shouted with glee. Miyuki gasped and wriggled out of his arms. She was not comfortable with boys or men touching her in that way. She had, had experiences that no other girl should ever have to experience in a life time. Miyuki crossed her arms tightly below her chest and glared at the tall boy. "My name is Shinomiya Natsuki! What is your name?" Miyuki was not ready for his energetic smile or the way he seemed so happy, she blushed a little when she realized that she was checking him out.

"U-um... My name is Satsuki Miyuki. N-nice to meet." She bowed.

"Natsuki-kun I told you not to do that to me ever again!" Syo-kun looked frustrated

"Oh, but Syo-chan, you know that I can't help expressing how kawaii you are!" Syo-kun sighed.

" He's right you know." Miyuki smirked.

"Don't you start too!" Syo-kun turned red from anger and embarrassment. Miyuki smiled and turned back around to the front of the classroom just as their teacher came waltzing in. She had long, light pink, curly hair that went down to her buttocks. She wore a long yellow sweater that covered her butt with black leggings under it and she wore a multi-colored head band.

"Good morning class! I'm going to to be your teacher this year! My name is Tsukimiya Ringo, but you can just call me Ringo-chan." Ringo-sensei said irritatingly cheerfully. _**Wait.** **The Ringo as in the star? **_Miyuki thought. She was surprised because usually worn out stars in Tokyo wanted nothing to do with swarming fans. Why would she want to teach at a school of all things? "Who here is becoming a composer?" Half of the class including Miyuki rose their hands. "Nice! Who here is becoming an idol!?" The other half of the class including Syo-kun, Natsuki-kun, and Miyuki rose their hands. "Who here is interested in becoming both?" Only Miyuki rose her hand. "Really? Only one? It is crucial that everyone learn a little of each even if they do not want to become an Idol or a composer. This way you know how much effort there is to be put into becoming either one. This way you can respect the others' career a little bit more" Ringo-sensei smiled. "Now, tomorrow is the opening ceremony to kick off the new year! For right now though, I'm going to get you started on your first project!" There was a wave of groaning and moaning that went around the classroom. Miyuki rested her head on the desk, she was already tired of this lecture. "Now, now don't look so glum. Everybody needs to get into pairs, preferably an idol and a composer and by the end of the week you need to perform your song in front of the whole school! Okay!? Let's get started!"

Miyuki in her mind began to freak out. She could hardly present in front of a class of 30 students with some serious encouragement, much less a few thousand! Her heart started beating rapidly and she tried to control her breathing to keep herself from completely hyperventilating. She was a shy person under pressure, at least she would be with a partner. Miyuki glance over nervously at Syo-kun and their gazes locked on each other. It was almost like a telepathic message passed through the both of them. They were going to be partners. "Wait!" Ringo-sensei screeched. It made Miyuki jump out of her chair, she tried to get up, but she hit her head on the wooden desk with a head splitting crack that resounded throughout the whole classroom. Students turned to look at her. A few of them giggled and there was murmuring that swept through the audience. Miyuki turned red and she sunk down into her chair. "I forgot the most important rule!" Ringo-sensei went on without a second thought, "There is to be no love whatsoever in these school walls! Not ever!" There was an awkward silence. An average Joe stood up and broke the ice.

"Why is that Ringo-sensei?" Miyuki pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. _**God I hate when people question authority, They never win, **_Miyuki Thought .

"That is just the way it has been since Saotome Academy opened." The boys sat back down looking solemn. _**Maybe he has a girlfriend or someone he likes. That must suck.**_ Miyuki sympathized for him. Ringo-sensei clapped her hands together and gave the class a smile that went from ear to ear. "I leave you all to it!" Ringo sashayed out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. Miyuki turned around to Syo-kun and they stared into each others eyes. Miyuki blushed from the "moment".

"So... Wanna be partners?" Miyuki asked softly. She pushed her hair behind her ear, an action that she subconsciously does when her heart flutters.

"Duh! That's what I was trying to ask you before Ringo-sensei came." Syo replied, "Plus, Nanami told me to. I'm kind of obligated to anyway." Syo-kun crossed his arms, tilted his head at Miyuki, and frowned. His blonde hair flowed from one side of his face to the other, each strand shining like single golden threads. His blue eyes were a dark and serious abyss that dragged her in, but as he looked at Miyuki they dug into her soul. She quickly looked away and twisted her fingers into a mass of fingers holding each other in a nervous sweat under the desk.

"okay." Was all she could muster._** I guess he is only being nice to me because Nanami-san told him to be,**_ Miyuki thought. Miyuki sighed as her gaze drifted towards the window that was covered in the falling snowflakes that were outside.

"Syo-chan! I'm going to be your partner!" Natsuki-kun squeezed the living day light out of Syo-kun. "I can't Natsuki-kun! I promised Nanami that I would be Satsuki-san's partner. And will you get off of me!" Natsuki frowned and let out a whimper. After Natsuki sulked off to go ask someone else, Syo-kun grabbed Miyuki's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom.

"What are we waiting for? I know the perfect spot to help us create amazing ideas." Syo-kun began to walk faster and faster, which made Miyuki stumble over her own feet. She ran into Syo-kun's back because he stopped abruptly "We're here!" They were outside. It had stopped snowing and the crisp winter air was refreshing after being in the hot, muggy classroom for so long. They were facing a square surrounded by hedge bushes and inside the square was a huge water fountain that had been turned off for the season. It would be absolutely beautiful in the spring, but as if the school were expecting people to walk through it in the cold seasons, they had planted winter flowers that had bloomed that week. Purples, blues, and deep reds, It was gorgeous with the sprinkling of snow covering everything! A winter wonderland! Miyuki starred in an absolute trance.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Syo-kun turned around and gave Miyuki a half smile. He patted her head.

"I know." Miyuki looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit them just right from in between a gap in the clouds. A breeze took her hair and ran its fingers through it. The scene was picture perfect.

"Let's get cracken!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

**For Miyuki it was the end of the nightmare and the beginning of a new dream.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of a New Friendship

**The Start of a Friendship**

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter to my fan fiction. That bold and italicized words are Miyuki's thoughts. I've already started thinking of ideas on how to start the next chapter, so look forward to that. Please go to my bio page for any updates that I have on various websites such as this one and Deviant Art. I'm going to give you a little sneak peak at what the third chapter will be about. I will be introducing another oc that Miyuki looks up to as an important figure in her life. He is going to be very important for the next chapters to come and it explains some things about her. Don't worry I have not forgotten Emiko. She just isn't important right now in the story line. I hope you enjoy this second chapter and I look forward to your views on the next ones to come ;)**

* * *

**_But...When I met you...I began to change my mind about the world around me._**

* * *

Syo-kun and Miyuki walked over to the gray toned, stone bench in front of the enormous water fountain. The water fountain was made to look like two microphones on a stage surrounded by water that would come in the spring. As Miyuki sat down she gasped. "What?" Syo-kun looked over to Miyuki who was grimacing.

"It's freaking cold!"

"Oh," Syo-kun laughed "I'm fine"

"Well that's because you're wearing pants." Miyuki stuck her tongue out at Syo-kun. Syo-kun pulled down the bottom lid of his right eye and did the same. They both busted into laughter. _**I never thought I could feel so light and joyful again,** _Miyuki thought.

"So, you want to be an idol huh?" Miyuki asked after an hour or so. She was looking at her split ends on the strands of her hair. No matter how well she took care of her hair she could never get rid of the split ends. That's why she was slowly giving up. She didn't have enough money for it to be touched by professional hands. When Syo-kun didn't answer Miyuki looked up to see him attempting to do a headstand while holding his journal up with his feet. When he made eye contact with Miyuki he failed - Epicly. Miyuki pointed and laughed at him. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground and curled up into a little ball on the brink of begging for mercy.

"Shut-up!" Syo-kun rubbed his head where a hot bump was forming.

"No! You deserve to be laughed at for doing something so stupid like that!" Miyuki picked up the tan fedora that flew off of Syo-kun's head when he had fallen and she put it back on his head to cover up his bump. She winked at him to show that she was just messing with him.

"I meant to do that." Syo-kun sat back down on the bench and covered his face with his notebook that now seemed to have something extremely interesting in it. Miyuki pulled his journal away from his face and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sure." She smile sarcastically.

"Shut-up." Syo-kun grinned a little bit. "Get back to work we're burning daylight." Miyuki sat on the ground in front of the bench and rested her back on the cold stone taking in the scenery.

"You're singing the song right?" Miyuki asked. She was thinking up a melody, but not getting anywhere. It felt like her brain had jumped out of her mind and ran away because it was afraid of thinking.

"Yeah. Why?" Syo-kun looked down at Miyuki. He had one eyebrow raised.

"No reason." Miyuki replied quickly.

"Do you want to sing it?"

"Hell no. I just thought up some good lyrics. I'm not too sure about the melody though."

"Oh take my job why don't cha?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought they were good."

"I'm joking," Syo-kun patted Miyuki's head. "I suck at writing lyrics anyway."

"Do you think you can help me with the melody? I'm writing a blank." Syo-kun slid down to the ground next to her. Miyuki was sitting criss cross applesauce holding her journal. Her hair had fallen down in her face and she was in the process of putting it up with the handy dandy ponytail holder she always had with her. On the journal was nothing but scribbled out chicken scratch and tiny doodles. Syo-kun scooted closer to her, barely brushing her shoulder.

"What have you been doing for the past 3 hours?" Syo-kun looked at the paper that was supposed to have the melody on it.

"Well you shee." Miyuki made a clicking noise with her tongue. "I've been looking at this beautiful scenery shee."

"Uh, yea that's not helping us get anything done." Syo-kun responded looking at Miyuki with a face that said "What the hell?"

"Hey, hey, hey don't give me that look. Look at the sketch I drew. It wasn't a complete waste of time." Miyuki pulled out her large sketch book from her book bag and handed it to him. "It's on the last page."

"We aren't here to draw stu- Holy crap this is good!" The pencil sketch showed the garden from their point of view. It was precise with everything from the shading of the stone fountain to the proportion of the flowers and the trees as they grew distant. "Damn..." Syo-kun trailed off.

"Anyway," Miyuki was trying to not get far off topic even though it was very tempting. "Where were we? I think I have an idea for the intro to the melody."

"Oh really? Can you hum it for me?"

"Uh, no." Miyuki's voice was muffled by her scarf that she held up over her mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll mess up and it'll be embarrassing." Miyuki pulled her legs up to her chest and she hid her face behind her pale knees. Syo-kun looked at her with worried eyes.

"Satsuki-san, it's just me. It's not like the whole class is staring you down. You can't do anything that is as embarrassing as trying to do a headstand and to have a girl laugh at my perfect failure." Miyuki's shoulders started shaking. "I don't think it is something to cry about. I just asked you to hum a short melody. I'm not daring you to skydive naked. Well actually-" Syo-kun thought of that actually happening. Miyuki elbowed him in the stomach. She wasn't crying, she was laughing.

"You perv." Miyuki's smile lit up her face. "Fine, but don't laugh if my voice cracks."

"Why? Are you going through puberty?" Syo-kun smiled mischieviously. Miyuki shoved him playfully and began to sing. The sound of her voice was as rusty as door nails. Wait, what? No, just kidding (that would be funny though). It sounded like the softness of an angel's wings. It seemed like she was trying to sing soprano, but she was out of practice. Her voice did crack in the first four measures, but she just started over in a range she could sing comfortably. When she was done Syo-kun applauded for her. "See? Now, that wasn't so bad."

"Yea, I guess. Do you think that's something you would sing?"

"Not really. Here why don't we add a little more pop to it." Syo-kun took Miyuki's pen out of her hand and flipped to a clean page. He wrote down the same melody that she had just sang, but with a few personal touches. "There we go."

"Cool beans." It was getting late and it seemed like the sun had just set because it felt like the air had dropped a few degrees. Miyuki's teeth started chattering.

"You think we missed lunch?" Syo-kun whined.

"It would seem so. I think we should head back to our dorms for today." Miyuki checked Syo-kun's watch since she didn't have one of her own. "it's six thirty now. We can probably still make it to dinner."

"Alright!" Syo-kun stood up with burning passion, "We are off! To the cafeteria!"

Syo-kun basically jogged the whole way to the dining room while Miyuki dragged behind. She was determined to walk the whole way. When she reached the double doors to the cafeteria a huge draft of warm air blew into her cold burning face. _**Ahhh that feels good,** _Miyuki thought to herself. The dining room was overwhelming. There were a few hundred fancy, long tables in the dining section and there were only 10 food lines open. The lines for each didn't even look like lines. It just looked like a blob of people that took over half of the cafeteria. Miyuki looked around to find her partner in crime. It was impossible. Everybody looked the same to her and there were several pairs of eyes boring into her skull. She felt uncomfortable and awkward. She stood out for some reason and she didn't like it. Miyuki walked into the far corner of the cafeteria and sat down. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Instead she felt nausea. To keep her from thinking about her stomach, she started on the chorus of the melody using the same techniques Syo-kun had used in the intro. The chorus sounded good. It had the same hip-hop feel that Syo-kun wanted. Then Miyuki was in the shade. She looked up to see Syo-kun looking down at her.

"Why are you sitting on the floor over here?"

"I thought I would grow mushrooms in this here corner to eat for dinner." Miyuki picked up a mushroom and bit into it. Then she spit it out. "Rotten mushroom." Syo-kun put his hand to his forehead and laughed lightly.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

"U-uh okay." Syo-kun put out his hand and Miyuki hesitated to take it. Syo-kun lifted her up to her feet and they found their way through the crowd to his table of friends.

Syo-kun had saved her a seat beside him. There were four guys and a girl, including Natsuki-chan which she met in class that morning at the table. Miyuki was nervous. _**What happens if they don't like me? I might say something wrong and they won't want to talk to me ever again. I'll just be an embarrassment to Syo-kun.** _These were the things that went through her head as she sat down in a swarm of panic.

The boy in front of her had long orange hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were a soft blue color and he was staring straight at her with curiosity. "Why, hello little lady. Nice of you to join us this evening. Can we be honored with you name?"

Miyuki looked from Syo-kun to the charming boy sitting in front of her, licking her lips nervously. She couldn't even let out another word before he said, "Excuse me for my rudeness. I never introduced myself. My name is Jinguji Ren. I can tell that you have already met Chibi-chan."

"Chibi," Syo-kun muttered in disbelief, "My name is not Chibi-chan! It's Kurusu Syo!" Syo-kun became blistering red in the face.

Miyuki laughed nervously, "M-my name is Satsuki Miyuki." Jinguji-san stopped teasing Syo-kun and looked at Miyuki in dismay and then to the blue, clean cut boy who was sitting to his right. They both had the unmistakable look of shock in their eyes as they met. The redhead looked up from his tray of food and the girl who had curly pink hair like Miyuki's and had beautiful purple eyes, nearly choked on her milk. The only ones not surprised were Syo-kun and Natsuki-chan.

_**Oh god, oh god. Now I've done it.** _That was all Miyuki could hear in her head. The fuzziness that had been in her brain all morning finally took over and at that moment the world around her decided to spin. Miyuki stood up urgently, swaying back and forth. She almost lost her balance. The next thing she knew she was meandering at a fast pace towards the nearest bathroom. She finally neared the door to the girls bathroom and she thought she had made it, until everything went dark. The last thing she heard was a crack against the hard, glossy tile floors.


	3. Chapter 3 The One I Call My Savior

**The one I call my Savior (Part 1)**

* * *

**A/N: ****Hi fellow fan fiction readers! I finally got some time to write my third chapter. I hope you like Mr. Blaise, I sure do. A lot more than I thought I would. I think this chapter turned out better than I was expecting it to be. There is to be more background in the next chapter that I hope will answer any questions you might have about the cliff hanger that was left in The Start of a New Friendship. I apologize for making 2 parts instead of just putting them both together. I thought this ended well and if I added any more I wouldn't have been able to publish this in time for my deadline that I set for myself =P **

* * *

_**As I look back now... I realize that... I was always loved... **_

* * *

"Papi! Can you get the jug of paint thinner for me?" A voice faded in and a low sounding laughter came into the fuzzy image.

The room had concrete floors and the insulation that always reminded Miyuki of cotton candy was jutting out of the ceiling. There was a huge canvas the size of the whole wall up against the right wall of the room from the entrance. Cans and cans of different colors of paint were everywhere, scattered amongst the floor. Miyuki was standing on a step stool reaching out to paint a section of the painting a deep red. The painting looks to not even be close to finished. Spread around the step stool is an arrangement of different paint brushes that had just been cleaned. They smelled fresh. An old man walks over to the jug filled with translucent yellow liquid that is on a shelf in the very back of the large garage and walks back over to Miyuki with it in hand.

"Miyuki, how many times do I have to say this? I am not your Papi, so don't call me that. I told you on the first day you arrived to take art lessons to call me Dr. Blaise How long ago was that? 4 maybe 5 years ago? You should know by now." Dr. Blaise scolded Miyuki, but he had a light, feathery tone. He sounded old and worn. He had wrinkles and laugh lines on his face. He covered his bald head with a black beret that had an emblem on it that had some sort of importance to it. Dr Blaise had a long beard that made him look like a wizard and as he spoke anybody could tell that he was French. If it wasn't hard enough to hear what he was saying he had a lisp as well that made his French accent slur right through his sentences like thick molasses.

"Oh we're getting fancy now!" Miyuki smiled widely. Something that she didn't do often. She was one of the few of Dr. Blaise's students that had withstanded his harsh classes. He started off with a cold, stern eyes in his younger classes to confirm that they were all serious about art. That they wouldn't quit on him. He would be strict and overly harsh on criticism and by the time they were 16, Miyuki's age if they had not quit getting up to that level, they would get a scholarship to whichever art college they wanted to go to. There scholarship depended on how well they fared in his classes over the years.

Miyuki was a different story. She wasn't there for the scholarship and she- really wasn't there for just the smell of the paint. She was there because she loved this sweet old man. He saved her life. Whenever she was upset he knew instantly no matter how hard she tried to keep her feeling locked up. He knew Miyuki more than she knew herself. One minute he would make a student cry for telling them that their art was soulless and then the other he would be laughing and joking with Miyuki. Mr. Blaise knew what her rich, cruel father would do to her. He would abuse her, but Mr. Blaise had no power to stop it. It hurt him to see, whom he thought of as his own granddaughter, cry.

"Pap- I mean 'Mr. Blaise'," Miyuki giggled a little bit, " I have exciting news for you!" Miyuki got off her step stool and faced Papi.

"Did you finally get a decent friend? Other than that slimy scum?" Papi asked. He looked at Miyuki with youthful eyes.

"Emi-chan is not a slimy scum! I know she can be kinda...you know, rude sometimes, but she never means it." Miyuki put on a pouty face and Papi heartfully laughed.

"I'm joking," Papi winked at Miyuki, like he always did when he was messing with her. "Now, what is this surprise?"

"I got into Saotome Academy! By one point! I can't even believe it! I found out yesterday." Miyuki was on cloud nine. She jumped up and down and almost hit one of the large paint containers that was next to her. "Woah! That was close." Miyuki couldn't read Papi's expression. He smiled and brought her into a bear hug. He smelled of peppermint and cigarettes.

"I'm happy for you." He whispered in her ear. "and I am so very proud of you." The old man lifted his head and brushed Miyuki's hair out of her eyes. "I guess my little girl is finally growing up." Miyuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Papi, I'll be leaving in a week. To go to Saotome Academy, but I'm not leaving without finishing this project that we have already started."

"Miyuki, you don't need to. I can finish it by myself."

"No! I can't have you do that. We started it together and we are going to end it together! This might be," Miyuki choked on her own sob. "This might be our last time together."

"Miyuki." Mr. Blaise gently pinched her cheek, "I might be old, but- we will see each other again. I promise. After you go to Saotome Academy and debut, I will see you sing one last song for me." Mr. blaise smiled softly and kissed Miyuki on the top of her head. Miyuki smiled even though her tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face. She nodded. "Let's get back to work! We need all the time we can get!"

Miyuki ran over to the canvas and immediately started painting her little heart out. For hours they both painted. They laughed and they painted each others clothes. By the end of the day the canvas had finally been covered with the base coats of paint and one had paint in her hair and the other some how found paint in his armpits.

The sun was setting and Miyuki had to leave before it got too dark. After they had washed off they were both standing at the door facing each other with sad expressions. She hugged Papi tightly. "Goodbye Papi. I'll be back tomorrow early in the morning... I love you." Papi kissed Miyuki on the cheek.

"I love you to sweetheart. See you tomorrow." Papi waved to Miyuki as she walked down the damp sidewalk to the center of the city. Miyuki turned back around and for a split second she thought she saw tears in her Papi's eyes for the first time in her life.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 The One I Call My Savior Prt 2

**The one I call my Savior (Part 2)**

* * *

**A/N** **Hello my fellow followers! This is my new chapter! I hope this answers any questions you may have had for the cliff hanger in chapter 2 =) If not then I guess you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter ;) I apologize for not getting this out sooner, I have just had so many things going on from fundraising to guard practice to being really sick I have just not been able to get the time to submit this. Now I have, so please, close your eyes, bring out your inner peace, and read...**

* * *

_**When you're gone...I can still feel your warmth...Within my heart...**_

* * *

The very next day Miyuki arrived at the art studio at 7 in the morning before Papi woke up. As soon as she got her paint pallet together she began to paint. Two hours later Papi came into the room with sunny side up eggs on lightly buttered toast. Exactly the way she likes it.

"Come on over to the table and eat what I've prepared for you darling." Papi said to Miyuki who was on her tippy toes trying to paint a corner of the canvas.

"Okay Papi, I'll be over in just a minute. Let me finish this last part." Miyuki jumped off the ladder at the third to last Step and ran over to the delicious smell of her eggs. She sat down and carefully ate her delicacy. Miyuki has a systematic way of eating her eggs. First she eats all of the crust off her toast, then the white of the egg, and last but not least she sucks out the yoke and eats the rest of the toast. Miyuki smiled widely as she ate. Papi finished first and went over to the painting and started to paint little waves in the distance of the scene.

All week they worked their butts off in order to get this masterpiece finished by its deadline line. Miyuki didn't sleep a wink. When she wasn't painting she was having nightmares about not finishing it in time and about going to a new school with wealthy snobs. She was scared. Especially after hearing from her mother that her sister had already applied there and got in.

The day before her first day of school she was painting the last finishing touches. She was panicked and breathing came out as wheezes and the paint kept on swirling in front of her.

"Miyuki I think you need to take a break. I appreciate your help all of this week but you don't look too good. Why don't you take a nap and I can go make you some tea." Papi asked for the 5th time today with worried eyes. It was noon and miyuki had not eaten much of anything for the past week because of nerves from the painting and school. It was already Sunday and they had started on Monday of that week. Miyuki had not gotten ready for school the next day, in fact she hadn't even gone shopping for her school supplies.

"It's okay Papi I think if we keep going through this home stretch we can get this finished sooner."

"Miyuki, you're not fee-" Miyuki lost her balance on the ladder and fell hard on the concrete. Papi ran fast towards her and tried to help her get up but she shrugged his hand off her shoulders.

"I'm fine Papi!" She stood up too fast and collapsed back onto the floor crying from frustration.

"Miyuki, you need a break. You've been working so hard and I'm very proud of you. You just need to get better. Take some medicine and please take a nap on the couch. I'll keep working and when you wake up we can finish it together okay?" He smiled softly at her and brought her into a warm hug. " please do it for me if no one else. I hate seeing you like this."

"Okay" Miyuki whispered and went over to the couch and fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later miyuki woke back up just as miserable as she had been most of that week but she pulled through. By 2 o clock in the morning the two of them were exhausted and the painting had been finished.

It was a painting of the sea. It was a battle of 2 different pirate ships. One of them had a red flag that showed a giant black hawk. The other one was green with a symbol that had many different marks on it if it was up close that told a whole other story. From afar it was a beautiful eye. There were waves that collided with these giant ships but in the distance there was a light fog that got darker in the shape of an enormous ship that was bigger than anything you would have ever seen before. This was truly a masterpiece that should have taken months.

Miyuki was not going to be able to see the showing of the master piece, but she was proud to have been a large part of its creation.

Then came what seemed like one of the hardest things that Papi and Miyuki had to do. They had to leave each other for another dream. They were the others family. They had been through so much together from Miyuki learning how to ride a bike to the day she had her first "guy friend" to the sweet and bitter end of high school. This man had helped her through it all and this was the day she might lose him forever. He wanted to retire and travel the world to marvel at the art the world created. He was leaving in another month and he didn't know when he would come back.

There they were again facing each other in the doorway. Nothing but silence and the unspoken words of love from grandfather to granddaughter. There wasn't very much to say but miyuki summed it up in 2 words.

"Thank you." Miyuki hugged Papi with all her might.

"Don't cry, I want this memory of you to have you smiling in it." They pulled away and he wiped away her tears. Miyuki managed to put a smile on her face, buy every single muscle in her face hurt from doing so. "That's my girl." Papi smiled back at her and chuckled. "This isn't our last meeting. I'll see you again when you debut. I promised that remember." Papi winked at her.

" Yea." Miyuki said but it was barely audible.

"Here I want you to have this." Papi put the pendant that was on his beret into Miyuki's hand.

"But Papi! This is your treasure!"

"And now it's yours. When I'm gone you can hold the that pendant and it will warm your hand as if mine were in it."

"Papi..." Miyuki struggled to keep her smile on her face but it was so hard.

They hugged one last time and this time when Miyuki walked home she had a pendent in her right hand. She squeezed it tight to feel Papi's hand in hers as tears streamed like water falls. Each drop slowly brought Miyuki back to reality. She woke up in the girls bathroom and a girl with shoulder length pink hair like hers was there cleaning Miyuki's face.

"U-um excuse me!"

"Oh you're awake! I'm sorry for being so rude but you ran into somebody outside this bathroom and hit your head pretty hard. I'm surprised there isn't any bleeding. Although, you do have a bloody nose and that is what I'm trying to get off." The girl smiled with rays of sunshine. Miyuki felt her head and winced at the pain of her throbbing headache. She still felt nausea and she thought she tasted bile in her throat.

"I'm really sorry to put you to so much trouble. Let me just clean myself up and I'll be on my way." Miyuki grabbed the warm wash cloth and wiped of the rest of the blood and was about to leave when the girl caught her arm.

"Wait! What's your name?" She was anxious. Her yellow eyes were scared for a minute but Miyuki wasn't sure if she was seeing things right since she was having so many issues.

"It's Miyuki, Miyuki Satsuki."


	5. Chapter 5 When I Needed You the Most

**When I Needed You the most**

* * *

**A/N: I am DEEPLY sorry for not getting this published sooner. I just had so much going on between Winter guard just starting, a trunk load of homework for the new semester, Music Mosaic, and community service projects I had little to no time to just to relax and do nothing...so I chose to do nothing but watch Netflix on those day =D...I know that was selfish and that these are just excuses and the really big reason was that I couldn't think of anything else to write and I really need to re-watch this series to get the character's personalities right. At least it is out now and I am going to try my best to finish the next one in a time manner. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Because...when I needed you the most...you were always there.**_

* * *

Miyuki looked at this girl with Confusion. _**Why is she staring at me like she saw a ghost? Ugh.**_ Miyuki's vision started getting blurry again but she quickly got it back. "I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"Y-yea yea sorry for keeping you." The girl with the yellow eyes just stood there like a frozen block of ice.

"Um okay," Miyuki slowly walked out of the bathroom awkwardly and headed for the door that led outside. She didn't have any sort of appetite anymore and she just wanted to crawl into bed and die there. _**I'll just apologize to Syo-kun's friends tomorrow.**_ Miyuki thought putting her hand to her throbbing head. She could see the doors in the distance but it seemed so far away. It was then that she bumped into somebody. She looked up and it was jinguji-san.

"Little lady are you alright? You look very pale." Jinguji-san made a move to brush Miyuki's hair out of her face but Miyuki flinched backwards and almost tumbled over if it weren't for Syo-kun who ran into her just in time.

"Woah! Miyuki! Watch it - oh man you don't look so hot."

"Thanks Syo-kun. I hadn't noticed." Miyuki said sarcastically

"You look like a frightened kitten. We didn't mean to scare you away." Jinguji-san said softly unusually close to Miyuki's ear.

"Ren-kun! Quit it. That's not going to help her she needs to see the nurse. Get awa-"

The boy with the clean cut, blue hair that was sitting at the dining table earlier hit jinguji-san upside the head with a heavy book.

" I don't think this is a good time to flirt." The cold boy scowled at jinguji-san.

"Fine fine" Jinguji-san waved the boy off "I can take kitten over to the girl's dormitories." Jinguji-san wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Syo-kuns menacing look. He stretched out his long slender hands on Miyuki's shoulders. She felt his hands and shivered. _**I just want to go home. **_Miyuki thought but she could hardly hear her own conscience over the boy's bickering.

"Please, can I just go home." Miyuki merely whispered. She looked up at Syo-kun. "I'll be fine on my own. Let me go." Miyuki brushed his hands off of her and she walked with her head held high giving a look of confidence that she didn't have. She felt like she was going to double over but she made it to the exit. She breathed in the crisp air and sighed.

She made it halfway way to her dorm before she had to take a break to catch her breath. She couldn't breath. Miyuki stumbled over her own feet getting back up to continue her journey when a strong hand grasped her arm to keep her from falling. Miyuki glanced to see who it was. It was none other than Syo-kun.

"Hey, why are you out here. I told you that I could get there myself." Miyuki weakly said between gasps of air.

"How long have you been like this! This couldn't have happened in less than an hour!"

"The medicine wore off. I've been like this for more than a week now. I'm fine I can deal with it myself. I don't need your help."

Miyuki jerked her arm out of his grasp but Syo-kun just picked her up and cradled her. He began carrying her to her dorm.

"You are not well enough to go on your own. I'm taking you home." Miyuki groaned in pain from her growing headache, reaching her hand to her forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder. Miyuki had no more fight in her.

"Fine, but don't expect anything back for doing this for me." Syo-kun gave her a funny look.

"Who said I wanted anything? I just want you to stop being a stubborn mule and ask for help when you need it." Miyuki gave him a grumpy look.

"I don't need any help I'm fine."

"Clearly! That's why you collapsed outside the girls bathroom."

"You saw?" Miyuki's face flushed from embarrassment and irritation.

"Dude I think everyone saw. It sounded like you hit the ground really hard."

"I did." Miyuki rubbed her head where it hurt the most.

"What number are you?" They had finally reached the girls dormitory.

"427"

Syo-kun got to the floor Miyuki's room was on and opened her door. The room was mostly boxes. The only thing unpacked was her bed. There was a box open with clothes.

Syo-kun laid her down on the bed gently and walked over to the box that had blankets written on it.

"I apologize for the mess. I thought I would unpack these things when I got back after school."

"Don't apologize get some sleep." Syo-kun found a few blankets and tucked miyuki into them.

" Syo-kun I can't do that I still have to unpack and I need to finish that melody for our project." Miyuki sat up.

Syo kun sighed. "You don't have to unpack until tomorrow and we have all week to come up with something for the project. Get some sleep. Please if for no one else do it for me?" Those last words brought warm tears to Miyuki's eyes. She tried to bat them away but it was too late. Syo-kun had already noticed. "Miyuki please don't cry I didn't mean to be angry!" He wiped her tears away in a panic. "Don't cry don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Miyuki's tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping off at her chin contradicted her words. "I just miss him so much!" She bursted out those words and a waterfall of tears streamed down her face. It was a big blubbery mess.

Syo-kun stopped his panic and asked, "your boyfriend?" He had sadness in his eyes as if he had just been rejected, but then deep concern. If this guy had broken her heart he was going to kick his ass into next week. However, Syo-kun's face softened when Miyuki shook her head.

"No," Miyuki said between sniffling. Syo-kun sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It'll be alright Satsuki-san. I'm sure of it." Miyuki looked up at him.

"Miyuki, call me Miyuki." Syo-kun looked at her in surprise, then smiled and nodded. Miyuki hugged him, "Thank you" She whispered.

"No problem." Syo-kun gleamed with pride. "I'll leave you be for now. You get some rest you hear?" Syo-kun got up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Miyuki shouted. "Can we go to the garden tomorrow again?"

"Not of you don't get better my room number is 227. Why don't you drop by sometime." Syo-kun smiled with raised eyebrows and then left the room.


End file.
